twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp Soarin/A Year of AppleJack and Me
Late September of 2011 I sent then-Rainbow a mention asking for info on getting involved with the RP. Apparently I made a good impression, because within several days I was “backstage” and playing Soarin (mlp_SoarinBolt originally, mlp_Soarin later when the person who owned that name at the time deleted their account). I mentioned to mlp_Twilight that I’d noticed some of the mane six were rather quiet and that I’d be happy to help out with AJ or Rarity sometime if needed. The next day, I was AppleJack. I’ve been AppleJack ever since, with occasional forays into Pinkie Pie... and it’s been an amazing year. I’ve spent many hours grinning like a loon, being the “voice of sanity” during crazy scenes and the “voice of snark” during ridiculous ones; alternatively arguing with or pining for the many incarnations of Rainbow Dash who’ve come and gone; and of course selling more mugs of cider or apple fritters than anyone would ever care to count. I’ve also done my best to act as a moderating factor for the periodic dramas that keep flaring up, for whatever reason. You wouldn’t think people would get so wound up about pretending to be candy-colored ponies on the internet, but they really do. I’ve done this both because it’s my own nature, but also because it was what AppleJack would do. I have not always been successful in my attempts, and have occasionally made things worse instead of better, which I regret. But I was always trying. As some of you may know, I lost several very close family members in the past couple of years, including my father and his sister (my aunt), who was as close to a real-life AppleJack as you’ll ever come and who my portrayal of AJ is largely based on. I loved them both very much and miss them more than I can describe. AppleJack, by processing her grief for her Pappy Smith, has helped me process my own, and I’m very grateful for that. The culminating moment of this was a little scene, early on a weekend morning, which I imagine very few people actually saw, but which was powerful for me, in which AppleJack was “visited” by her Pappy and got to say her goodbye. Which leads me to the meat of this post: as of this coming Monday (October 8), I am “retiring” from the role of AppleJack and a new player will be taking her reins. The simple fact of the matter is that I feel I’ve done everything I can do with the character right now... I’ve had my run, so to speak, and it’s time for me to take a bow and let someone else have the stage. I could probably play AJ indefinitely, but it would be selfish of me when there are other players who’d like the chance, and would probably become monotonous. AJ should be jumping fences, not jumping the shark. ;) As for the new player’s identity, I will leave it up to them to reveal it if they desire, but it is someone you all know and who has actually “understudied” as AJ when I have been away from the RP from time to time. I have faith that they will do a good job with AJ, and they were in fact my first choice for a replacement. For myself, I will still be in the #TwitterPonies in the roles of Soarin, Granny Smith, Dr. Quackenhoof, et al., and I’ll also be around as a “backup player” for any of the manes if needed. So if there’s anything you wanted to do in the RP with “my” AppleJack, you’d better do it in the next few days. ;) But I want y’all to promise me you’ll be as good to the new AJ as you been to me, if not better, y’hear? And thanks for a fun year, #TwitterPonies. :) Category:Blog posts